


Trick Drabble #18

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia is a good mom, Also Troy is one smooth bastard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nick Is A Sweetheart, Pre-Slash, so is troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 90. my sister just went into labour and she’s begging the doctors to delay her baby’s birth because she doesn’t want to have a christmas baby and you tell her that it’s your birthday too and everything will be okay so after my niece/nephew is born, I buy you a birthday cupcake





	Trick Drabble #18

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> 90\. for Trick w/ Alicia?

Alicia was trying not to scream as Nick wheeled her into the emergency room of the hospital. Her contractions were still pretty far apart, but they were getting closer and they apparently hurt worse than the time she’d broke her arm in two places as a kid. Nick was kind of horrified by that bit of information.

They were there all of five minutes when her doctor came down along with the nurses to get them. She was two weeks early and he wanted to see how she was feeling as they brought her up.

“You have to stop it, I don’t wanna her her today!” Alicia pleased, practically in tears from the last contraction.

“Alicia, I can assure you she’ll be perfectly fine if she’s born today. It’s not too early. There’s no reason she won’t be perfectly healthy.” The doctor assured, kneeling in front of Alicia’s wheel chair and taking her hand as he spoke.

Alicia shook her head no. “She can’t be born on Christmas.”

“Why not, it’s my birthday and I think it’s kind of cool.” A man standing nearby at a vending machine piped in. When they all looked at him he stepped closer, a hand coming up to scratch at his slightly scruffy jaw as he spoke again. “My mom always called me her little Christmas miracle. Having a birthday on a holiday is only a bad thing if your family doesn’t take the time to acknowledge it, and not to butt in, but I don’t see you being that kind of parent if you’re so worried about your daughter like that before she’s even born.”

When Nick looked down Alicia had more tears in her eyes and she was trying to wipe them away. “Yeah, you have a point. I would never let her birthday get overshadowed by something else. Thank you.”

“Troy. My names Troy. And congratulations on the baby.” He said with a smile before turning away and going back to inspecting the contents of the vending machine.

After that they got Alicia up stairs and into a room and not long after that her husband arrived to be with her. By that evening their daughter was born and Nick found himself the uncle of a sweet little girl named Amelia.

Once Alicia was asleep and they’d taken Amelia to the nursery Nick went for a walk around the hospital.

The man from that morning was asleep in one of the waiting rooms as he walked through and an idea struck Nick. He went down the cafeteria and bought a cupcake before heading back up to find the man was awake now and watching something on the little tv mounted on the wall of the waiting area.

“Hey.” he said as he walked in, one hand behind his back while the other was raised in a small wave.

Troy blinked in confusion before recognizing him and smiling. “Hey yourself, how’s your wife?” 

“She’s my sister actually, her husband had to run home and get her things before he could be here. She’s good. So’s the baby.” he said as his smile grew. “I wanted to thank you for this morning. Alicia was really scared and you seriously helped.”

Troy shook his head and patted the seat on the couch beside him in invitation. “It was nothing, really. I’m glad they’re both good.”

Nick held out the cupcake once he was seated. “Happy birthday.” he said, liking the way Troy’s eyes went wide at the unexpected action.

“Thank you.” he said hesitantly before taking the cupcake, smile slowly returning to his face. “This is the first year I haven’t had a birthday party. My dad’s in the hospital and my brother and his wife are in the middle of getting things set up for him to come home tomorrow. I’m here to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid like try to leave before they give him the go ahead.” Troy explained as he peeled the wrapper from the cupcake slowly.

“Yeah? He gonna be alright?” Nick asked, watching Troy’s hands.

“He had a knee replaced. Years of working on a farm got the better of him. He’ll be good to go after tomorrow. He wanted out last week but given his age they wanted to keep him a little longer.” Troy explained before taking a bite of the cupcake at last.

Nick nodded his understand. “Well, I’m glad I could at least give you a cupcake, you totally deserve it.”

“Yeah? Any chance I could get your number to go along with it?” Troy commented before taking another bite of cupcake and giving Nick and innocent look.

Nick nearly choked at that. “My number? Uh, yeah.” he said with a laugh at the way Troy grinned behind the cupcake. ”Let me see your phone.”

Troy gave it to him with his free hand, still holding the cupcake in the other as he slowly ate it. Nick put his own number in and sent himself a text before sending one back to show it really was his number he put in.

“I should go. Talk to you later?” Nick said with a grin.

“Count on it. Thanks again, Nicky.” Troy called as Nick walked away. If Nick was blushing a little there was nobody there to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
